Aspiring Ninja!
by Slave To Noah
Summary: Koyu Walamiku is a normal 14-year-old boy whos dearest wish is to be a ninja. Transported to the Naruto world via a stone and his angel, will he soar as a ninja or fail miserably? Please no flames, ideas welcome. Rated T for slight language and yeah.
1. The Return Of Haku

Yo! SlaveToNoah here, with my muse, Dizzy! The young wolf who's having a fling with Akamaru...-wink, wink-

Dizzy: You baka! (yes she can speak and understand human speech) That's a lie and you know it!

ST Noah: Suuuuuuuure it is...

Dizzy: It's a lie!

ST Noah: Hey, what's this? -pulls a peice of light gray hair out of her fur- How'd this get there? After all, your coat is black.

Dizzy: Uhhhhhh...

ST Noah: Hah! Undeniable proof!

I. Don't. Own. Naruto. What the hell would make you think I did?!

* * *

Koyu had had a terrible day. 2 tests, 1 pop quiz, 4 projects to be done over the span of about 9 days, not to mention a moutain of homework. He dragged himself and his heavy, one-ton backpack up the demonic steps. Stoping at every landing, he rested and muttered foul curses to the teachers. Through sheer will power (and his wish for a nap) he made it to his dormitary. He tossed off his backpack and flung it towards the door as sound echoed through the building and the dorm shook. Tsyuji, his dorm mate, had gone home for the weekend. He was the only one in the empty school.

He looked out the window sadly. He wished his parents were still alive. There had been a huge fire when he was littler. 4, 5 tops. His father had no siblings and both his parents died. His mom had many siblings, but they had disowned her for marrying his dad, something about bad blood between the 2 families. So when the fire happened, no one felt sorry, and he had no place to go. He ran his hand through his unruly (and surprisingly, very long) jet black hair. He wished he could disappear off the face of the earth. To... _somewhere._

He turned his head to the bookcase full of Naruto books Tsyuji owned. Koyu had read every one at least twice. The exciting world teeming with mysterious powers and even more mysterious people. Demons and ninjas and fighting...Yes, he was sure. _THAT_ was where he wanted to go. To learn the mysteries of chakra and jutsu, and go up in rank and... _'Yes.'_ he thought. _'Take me there'_

He threw himself on the surprisingly welcoming bed. Hell, anyone as stressed and as tired as him would find _any_ bed welcoming. He closed his amber eyes and fell asleep.

As Koyu slept his dorm was bathed in soothing white light. A tall boy with long shining hair and wings of pure white appeared in the center of the room. A gleaming white robe was draped on his tender features, as his chocolate eyes scanned the room. His gaze fell on the towering volumes of manga and anime profiles. His thin fingers swept across the sleek binding, looking as if they had never been opened.

"This boy... he is alone." the angel boy said. "He seems to only find friends in the volumes of manga in which he ingulfs himself. He wants to bury himself in the depths of the world Kishimoto has created, and forget the world outside."

The angel boy stared at the sleeping Koyu.

"What a foolish human. You can tell not many years have passed him by"

Another flash of light, but this time it was yellow. There was a man with spikey blonde hair in the room. Compared to the younger angel boy, this one appeared much older.

"Haku." the angel man said. "What causes you to say such things? You have never before spoken such harsh words."

"Yodaime-san." Haku said bowing. "Hello."

"Formalities aside..." Yodaime said, scaning the room just as Haku did. "Explain why the need to speak so lowly of this human compells you so?"

"This boy wishes to travel to our world. He does not realise how much Tennotsukai Ryoku that will require."

"That is so." Yodaime replied. "However, you are his angel, are you not?"

Haku looked at his associate. "Are suggesting that I fufill this boy wish? Yodaime-san, he has barely reached young adulthood! Doing this would not only breech Antai Junsoku, but just think of the damage that-"

Yodaime looked at his associate. His eyes clearly stated that now was not the time to flaunt your smarts. Haku was silenced at once. Yodaime asked of his associates to call him '-san' rather than '-sempai', but that meant nothing. If he didn't believe you belonged there then you wouldn't be there. Your wings would be striped and you'd be forced out of a job. After all, having wings was a privilege, not a right.

"I understand the security breeches this will cause and the uproar it will create, but if it should come to that then you will not be blamed. I take full responsibility of this operation, and they could not bare to lose a vice president." Yodaime said and turned heels. He began to fade into yellow light. "At least, I hope not."

As the room dimmed again he stared at the young boy. Haku dug into his pockets and pulled out a perfectly round gem, placed into a pendant. It was milky white light bent around it as a rainbow of colors danced on the wall. He pried on of his hands opened and placed the pendant onto the palm. Thick wire came out his balled up fists as Haku whispered loudly into his ear:

"Whenever you need me, just hold the pendant and say 'Ore hitsuyou goshujin tetsuda' and I will come."

Haku also began to fade. He looked back at the room and said quietly, "The start can begin an end or complete an ending. Which will you chose, Koyu Walamiku?" He said and faded completely, leaving the room dark and silent in the relentless night.

* * *

Dizzy: Whoa. That was hard-core! I didn't think you could make a story that was any other genre besisdes humor!

ST Noah: Me either -fans self- boy, I was sweating makin' the first chappie! After all, that's the first chappie that normally hooks 'em in!

Dizzy: Anywho, we're gonna tell you what some of the above stuff means, if you couldn't guess.

Tennotsukai Ryoku: literally means 'angel power'

Antai Junsoku: literally means 'safety regulations'

Ore hitsuyou goshujin tetsuda: literally means 'I need your help'

ST Noah: Keep in mind that these are **_NOT PERFECTLY TRANSLATED!!!!!!!!_**

Dizzy: They may mean this, they may not mean exactly this but each word is translated good. (I think)

ST Noah: So plz review

Dizzy: And until next time!


	2. MY ANGEL!

Disclaimer: Nope. Not Mine.

* * *

He awoke in his plain dorm. It was the middle of the night, and as he could see there was an apple tree scraping against the window. He wondered what had happed. All he could remember was 'Ore hitsuyou goshujin tetsuda', which was weird because he didn't need anyone's help. He stood up and streched and for the first time noticed he had been clasping something in his hand. He opened his left hand and there was some type of stone necklace. _'This isn't mine'_ he thought. _'Yet I cant shake this uneasy feeling that it belongs to me...' _The two opposing 'voices on his shoulder' argued about what to do with it. He decided to keep it. 

After all that had happened (which wasn't much) he thought he should start his homework if he had any hope in his mind about getting the rest of his weekend free. He sat at the desk which faced the window and looked out towards the street. He opened a book and tried to read, but all his hopes were futile. His mind was in a billion places, none of which were actually in his head. _'Ore hitsuyou goshujin tetsuda. Ore hitsuyou goshujin tetsuda. Ore hitsuyou goshujin tetsuda...' _he kept repeating in his head.

"Ore hitsuyou goshujin tetsuda," Koyu said aloud.

The whole room was bathed in bright light. He spun around quickly, covering his eyes in the process. An angel stood in the exact center of the room. He had long hair, and beautiful wings. He stared back at Koyu, his gaze unbreakable and unwavering. The room was dead silent for what felt like hours.

"Ah, hello Koyu. How can I be of assistance?" He said.

"W-who are you?" Koyu said, inching noticable closer to the window.

"My name is Haku. I am your angel."

"That explains the wings, but how did you get here?

"You summoned me."

"No I didn't! You lying crapper!"

"First of all, it is mentally and physically impossible for us angels to lie. Second, why did you just call me a 'crapper'?"

"Well fine, if you can't lie, then how'd you get here?"

"I just said you summoned me." Haku said getting noticable mad.

"Okay, but exactly HOW did I summon you?"

"Does the phrase, 'Ore hitsuyou goshujin tetsuda' ring a bell to you?"

"Yeah, I heard it in a dream or something..."

"Eh, wrong!" Haku said making a buzzer sound. "I said it in your ear while you were asleep. Whe you say that, you summon me."

"So...Whaddaya want?"

"I'm here to fufill whatever it is you want."

"I wish that I lived in the Naruto World!" Koyu said without a second thought.

"Fine." Haku said. He passed his hand over Walamiku's head. "As you have wished it, so shall it be..."

* * *

_Most of this chappie was talking..._

_Dizzy: Yeah...so?_

_Good point._

_Dizzy: Does this mean that Koyu becomes a ninja next chappie?!_

_Yuppers!_

_Dizzy: Yayz!_

_Me and Dizzy: Stay tuned for the next exciting chappie of 'Aspiring Ninja!'_


	3. I'm WHERE now?

Koyu was falling through bright nothingness. Beside him was Haku who appeared to be diving into the endless white. He wanted to ask the angel where they were, but it didn't seem to be important compared to what was happening to them.

Light splashes of blue, green, brown and red began to paint the whiteness, as if while they were falling and entirely new world was being born from the bland blank. His body began to feel hot, and his clothes felt like they were melting and sliding around his body.

In fact, that was _exactly_ what was happening.

"Calm down Koyu. Your clothes are merely changing to fit in with the universe you are entering. Simply picture what you want to look like and your clothes will take on that shape," Haku explained

"How?" Koyu asked as the stuff covered his fingers and socks. _'That's right,' _He thought. _'I wasn't wearing shoes when Haku took me away.'_

"Magic," Haku said simply. "Now close your eyes and focus. Come up with an outfit, but no headband. You must earn that."

Koyu closed his eyes and pictured himself. He wore a dark green long-sleeved shirt with a no-sleeved dark blue jacket with a hood on top. He wore baggy dark red pants with a seperate pouch for his ninja tools. He wore standard ninja sandals, however the parts where his feet would have shown were wrapped up. So the sandals-if you could call them that-looked like boots.

Koyu eased his eyes open. Flects of sun shone between the leaves and warmed his face generally. He heard the soothing sound of a river to his right and turned his head. It was a good ways away, so he rolled over and propped himself on his elbows. He placed his left knee beneath him, and then his right. Pushing his weight evenly onto both of them, he stood.

He walked to the edge of the river. It was clear, and he saw his reflection. Koyu looked exactly how he had imagined himself, except the milky white stone was around his neck. Now, he realised, he was in the Naruto world. It took every inch of self restraint not to jump for joy and scream in happiness.

"Ore hitsuyou goshujin tetsuda," Koyu said. He expected a blinding white light, but it didn't come. Rather, Haku simply stepped out from behind a tree across the river. "Hello Haku."

"Welcome to Konohagakure, Koyu Walamiku. I expect you need me to explain a few things, no?" Haku asked.

"Yeah. For starters, how come I still have this necklace?" Koyu asked, holding up white stone. "Huh?"

"For safety reasons, as soon as you put that on in your world it bonded to your skin; it is impossible to take off, and I'd advise you not to try," Haku said. "Right now, you are just within the cities boundaries, and you will follow a storyline your very own."

"Okay... so, does that mean that I won't be in Squad 7?"

"No, it means that you won't follow in the footsteps of any particular ninja. Meaning that you are free to do with the Naruto World what you will. You can choose to become a ninja, or sit around on your rump."

Koyu laughed. "Do you really think I would have you ring me to the Nruto World just to sit on my rump?"

"No, I guess not. Well, either way, preperations have been made. You have a birth certificate and everything in this world and if you want to be enrolled in ninja school, just say so-"

"I-WANT-TO-BE-ENROLLED-IN-NINJA-SCHOOL!" Koyu shouted before Haku could really finish.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be..."

* * *

STN: Sumimasen about the long wait. I actually kinda forgot about this fic... I'll try to start writing again soon

Dizzy And FYI, 'sumimasen' means 'excuse me, I'm sorry'.

STN: Yeppers!

STN and Dizzy: Review or Orochimaru will molest you in the dead of night! (oh, that is SO a threat)


End file.
